


Travellin' Home For Christmas

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2014 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil should have known better than to underestimate his partner …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travellin' Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isisanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/gifts).



Phil Coulson couldn’t help but sulk on his way back to the apartment that he shared with Clint although, as far as anyone else was concerned, he most definitely wasn’t sulking. He was simply unhappy that, as always, bloody SHIELD had managed to ruin his holiday plans. When he had first joined, he hadn’t cared and had happily worked his way through any and all holidays as required of him without complaint. That had been before he had embarked upon a relationship with one Specialist Clint Barton. Now, he resented the fact that they didn’t get to spend nearly enough time together.  
  
They had had such big plans for this Christmas and both of them had been really looking forward to it. Phil’s family were going to fly in and Natasha and Jasper Sitwell were going to join them as well. Of course, those plans had been ruined by Phil being assigned to a mission that absolutely couldn’t wait. In his defence, Nick had been hugely apologetic and grovelling – or as grovelling as Nick Fury could be – but it hadn’t changed the fact that Phil wouldn’t be there for Christmas. Clint had understood, of course he had seeing as it was their line of work, but had clearly been disappointed which had made Phil feel even worse.  
  
Now, mission completed, Phil was heading home three days after Christmas and fully expecting to spend at least the next week trying to make things up to Clint. What he wasn’t prepared for, when he approached the apartment that they shared, was the sheer amount of noise coming from behind the door. He had been expecting Clint and Natasha eating takeaway and watching crap TV not having a party. Slipping his key into the lock and pushing the door open, he dropped his case in shock at the sight of not only Clint and Natasha but his whole family and Jasper Sitwell standing around in Christmas jumpers.  
  
Clint stepped forward and how he looked so good in that ridiculous reindeer jumper Phil didn’t know. Still, it had been too long without getting to see or talk to his partner so, forgoing his usual reticence about public displays of affection, his eagerly accepted the hug and kiss from Clint.  
  
“Clint? Wha … what’s going on?”  
  
Clint wrapped his arm around Phil’s waist and led him further into the room. “I spoke to your mom and we decided that, seeing as you were going to be back so soon after Christmas, we’d just postpone Christmas and have it when you got back. Do you want presents first or Christmas dinner? Your mom and I have been cooking for two days…”  
  
Phil’s stomach growled at the very mention of food and food cooked by Clint and his mom at that! “Oh god, food! Presents can wait!”  
  
Everybody dissipated to get everything sorted amidst whines from the children that they were going to have to wait even longer to get their hands on the presents. As Clint made to move towards the kitchen, Phil stopped him with a hand on his wrist, tugging him back into another kiss.  
  
“Thank you for doing this. Merry Christmas, Clint.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/176429.html)


End file.
